Lacrymosa: SasuSaku
by Kariko
Summary: Sasuke is given permission to visit Sakura, but when he hears how hard she is on herself, can he bring himself to comfort her? SasuSaku Songfic.
1. Lacrymosa: Sadness

**Lacrymosa:**

**Rating: PG– Mild Angst. Sadness.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto and I'm not making a profit by writing this.** **But give me some credit here... I typed these lyrics myself. They weren't copied from anywhere!**

**Inspiration: Evanescence Song: Lacrymosa and Sasuke's departure from Konoha **

**Summary: Orochimaru allows Sasuke to leave for a time to visit Sakura, and only Sakura. Will she once again** **try to convince him to stay... or will Sasuke find out what she has convinced _herself_.**

Sakura bent down on her knees and reached out a pale hand. As a result of releasing her emotions too soon, she had dropped the picture she had been staring at. The better times. She, Sasuke, and Naruto all stood together in an adorable threesome, while Kakashi was behind them, a firm grip held on both Naruto and Sasuke's heads. She and Kakashi were the only ones smiling. Naruto and Sasuke just looked annoyed, but that day was paradise.

First, she gathered the larger glass pieces into a pile, and looked around at the smaller. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she stood up. When she opened her eyes, she found they were locked with a pair of cold navy blue ones.

_Out on your own  
__Cold and alone again.  
__Can this be what  
__you really wanted... baby?  
__(Lacrymosa)_

Sakura's jade orbs widened to the size of tennis balls. Could it really be...? She wasn't too sure...

"Sasu...ke?" she asked hesitantly

The boy nodded and took her hands. "I've missed you... Sakura." he said quietly, "He said I could come visit you."

Tears swelled up in the corners of her eyes as she squeezed Sasuke's hands and rubbed her soft cheeks up against them... just to make sure he was real.

_Blame it on me,  
__(Lacrymosa)  
__Set your guilt free,  
__(Lacrymosa)  
__Nothing can hold you back now._

"I've missed you too. Why haven't you come home yet?" She let back a sob to say this.

Sasuke's face looked emotionless. "You know I am an avenger, Sakura. I need to stay with Orochimaru-sama to reach my potential." he answered

Sakura looked away and winced. Since when did he ever add 'sama' to anyone's name? _Since he left. _Inner Sakura told her. _Since you couldn't convince him to stay back here in Konoha_. Wasn't Inner Sakura supposed the make her feel better?

"What's the matter Sakura? Did I say something?"

_Now that you're gone  
__I feel like myself again  
__grieving the things I can't repair and... willing..._

Wiping away a tear, Sakura looked up at him once again. "No. I just... couldn't stop you from going to him for power." Sakura refused to say Orochimaru's name. Not in front of Sasuke, or anybody else. "My love wasn't strong enough to keep you here with us..." her teeth chattered loudly, and her body shook..

Sasuke held onto her tight. "Don't say that..." he felt a slight pang of guilt tugging at his almost non existent conscience, which had been coming back to haunt him.

_(Lacrymosa)  
__To let you blame it one me  
__(Lacrymosa)  
__and set your guilt free.  
__I don't wanna hold you back now, love.  
__(Lacrymosa) _

"No, Sasuke! It's true! Your goal must always come before my love for you!" she tried to pull away, but her struggles only caused him to squeeze harder.

"Stop... stop saying those things..." Sasuke was hesitant to say this because somewhere deep in his heart it was somewhat true.

"Please Sasuke... I want you to put the blame on me. I couldn't handle it any other way." she buried her face into his shoulders and finally let out the sob that needed to be freed.

"No... no that's not..." Sasuke started, but couldn't go any further. He couldn't come up with any words that wouldn't hurt her even more.

_I can't change who I am  
__Not this time  
__I won't lie to keep you  
__Near me.  
__And in this short life, there's no time  
__To waste on giving up.  
__My love wasn't enough._

Sasuke pondered on how he could comfort this crying young girl. His words were no use, and that's what he usually relied on to cheer her up. Maybe if his words weren't enough to help him, it was time to try physical contact.

"Sakura... look at me." as her eyelids slowly opened, he slid one hand down to the small of her back, while the other wrapped around her waist. "You can't keep doing this to me. Or more importantly... yourself..."

He thrust his head forward before she could object, and his lips met hers. Both of there eyes shut tightly, for instead of a gentle kiss, as he had hoped, Sasuke had instead, created a rough, passionate one in its place. Not that he really minded...

After a few seconds, Sakura pushed her hand up against his muscled chest and broke the forceful kiss. "How can you kiss me at a time like this? Stop getting my hopes up! I can't handle it when they do that, and then crash back down!" she struggled harder and harder.

Finally, the stubborn Uchiha let go before she hurt herself. He looked out the balcony and gasped when he saw the setting sun. Orochimaru told him to be back before dark!

He took a step toward the window, but stopped himself. He looked back at Sakura, who now had her face buried in her hands, letting the tears flow freely into her skin and onto the floor. She was more important... at the moment.

In one quick movement, Sasuke had Sakura facing towards him, her wrists held tightly in his firm grip. His face move closer to hers, but somehow, she could sense it was not for another kiss. "Sakura... I will achieve my goal and become the more powerful than my brother. After that... I want to come to you and take you back. I want to be with you... but for now that is impossible. Thank you."

He leaned forward until his face went past hers and their cheeks touched. Sakura felt his arms snake themselves around her hips as he nuzzled her neck for just a moment.

Before she knew it, he had let go and left her once again. For Orochimaru. For Power. For Revenge.

_(Lacrymosa)  
__And you can blame it on me  
__just set your guilt free, honey.  
__(Lacrymosa)  
__I don't wanna hold you back now, love.  
__(Lacrymosa)_

After her delayed thoughts came back to her, she realized the Uchiha was gone. Quickly, she ran out onto the balcony and screamed to the sunset.

"Come back Sasuke!" she shouted at the top of her lungs before falling to her knees. Her voice dropped down to barely a whisper. "Please..."

_The End_

Um... wow. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed! You can review if ya want. ; 3 Kiss, Kiss!


	2. Still Standing: Sakura's Search

**Lacrymosa**

**Part Two:**

**Still Standing: Sakura's Search**

Sakura looked up at the sunset. She was tired of this! Tired of waiting for him, and sick of her hopes being crushed.

Without thinking, a little knapsack was packed on her back. Could it be? The moon and stars had already risen into the skies.

"That was fast..." Sakura said sadly, jumping off the balcony. She heard a noise...

Nobody should be out this late at night! And something told her it wasn't Sasuke. Then she heard his obnoxious voice.

"Thanks, old man, I'll be sure to tell her that." Naruto was walking out of the ramen shop about a block down the dirt path.

"That noisy little..." Sakura mumbled angrily under her breath. "He'll wake up all of Konoha if he keeps talking that loudly."

But she couldn't help but smile slightly as she watched him skip home. His happiness was just what everyone needed. Everyone... except Sakura.

Sure, she had some feelings for him. But not as a lover, or the filling for a void in her heart. Naruto was a good friend. The kind you would die for, just as he would for her. Throughout the years, Sakura found that she was unable to love him as she was able to love Sasuke. And while her heart singed with guilt, knowing he loved her, it wouldn't be returned in the same way.

Tonight was not the first time Sasuke had visited her. Although, the last time, she was worried that what she said to him would convince him that he would never be welcomed by his teammates again.

"_How could you do this to me, Sasuke?!" Sakura screamed at the Uchiha._

"_Not so loud! You're the only one who's supposed to know I'm here!" Sasuke yelled back, slapping his hand to her mouth in a non-violent way._

_Just like in the Forest of Death. So many memories were brought back, hurting and angering the kunoichi. She turned away, stepping back and Sasuke scooted closer in fear he might have to cover her mouth again._

"_Why are you being such a jerk?" Sakura whispered. "Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and I could... no **would** have helped you achieve the power you needed."_

"_You're wrong, Sakura." Sasuke protested. "Kakashi couldn't hold a candle to my brother and now you're saying he would help me defeat him? You're being stupid."_

_Sakura faced him in the eye. Jade met Raven, and both orbs were filled with fury. "Is that still what you think of me? That I'm just a stupid, annoying deadweight with nothing but a school-girl crush?"_

"_Sakura... that's not what I meant..." Sasuke argued_

"_No, Sasuke! Just... just **look** at what that snake's done to you! I... I" Sakura stopped "No, I'm done talking to you. I can't stand this." she fell to the ground and held back her tears. "Please leave, Sasuke. The sooner you have all the power you want, the sooner you'll come home."_

_Sasuke bent down and set a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, wait a minute..."_

"_Please leave. Go train."_

_Sasuke sighed. "After all this time. I thought you might even beg to come with me again. Not that I would have taken you." he scoffed_

"_No. I'll stay right here in Konoha, where I belong. You go train with that snake and when you come home, I'll be waiting._ _And when you come back... Naruto and I will kick your ass for what you did."_

_Sasuke glared at her for a while. Then went back to Orochimaru._

_Sakura lay on the ground, crying into the grass. "Wait, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean it..." she breathed._

Sakura's jade eyes blinked back into reality. Why would she say such a thing to him? It was probably just bent up anger, and she needn't dread on it now. Sasuke knew very well now that she loved him.

Therefore, Sakura made a decision to travel to The Village Hidden in the Sound. Sasuke was sure to be there. Right?

"Orochimaru-sama. Somebody's coming." Kabuto turned to the pale-skinned snake and narrowed his eyes. "And it can't be Sasuke. He's already here."

Orochimaru merely chuckled. "Don't worry, Kabuto. I get the feeling it is only a little pink-haired nuisance. Won't you take care of it?"

"Of course." Kabuto smiled and ran off.

Sasuke had been training all night. Orochimaru recommended he get some rest for his 'test' tomorrow, but Sasuke couldn't focus his attention. He missed his targets, and seemed to be taking his anger out on random things, such as trees.

_I wish you here tonight with me to see the northern lights  
I wish you were here tonight with me  
I wish I could have you by my side tonight when the sky is burning  
I wish I could have you by my side_

Sasuke ran back into the direction of Konoha, but stopped after he reached the outskirts of Orochimaru's village. He had no business there for a while.

Sakura sat on the branch of a tree. What was she thinking? Was Sasuke really _worth _this journey? While her head said no, somewhere in the back of her heart she heard a 'yes'.

With a sigh, Sakura looked down at the first obstacle she had run into. "You..." she hissed at...

Yes. Kabuto.

"Well, that's not a very warm welcome for an old friend. I take it you'd rather have seen your precious Sasuke." Kabuto's friendly grin mocked her. It was the same friendly smile she had fallen for in the Chuunin Exams.

Sakura stood on her branch and glared. "Yes. I would have rather seen Sasuke. I'm here to bring him home."

Kabuto didn't try to hide his smirk or snicker. "I'm afraid that's not a possibility." he threw a kunai at her and Sakura immediately caught it.

Sakura brought another one out and returned to favor. Kabuto merely stepped back to dodge it. "C'mon Sakura, you've got to try harder than that."

With that, Sakura leaped to another branch not farther away. Using the proper hand signs, she created a few clones of herself and flew down towards Kabuto. The medic simply threw a kunai at the three of them, all of which turned out to be clones. "What?"

Kabuto searched for the pink-haired nin, and realized she'd used this as a distraction to run closer to the village.

Not long after, he spotted her. After all, she stuck out here like a sore thumb

While he moved quickly, Kabuto was also very stealthy, and waited until he had already grabbed her to reveal himself. Soon, both pairs of feet were on the ground.

"You lose." Kabuto stated, holding a kunai to her throat, ready to kill.

Suddenly a large shuriken was headed for the both of them. Kabuto leaped out of the way and Sakura ducked at the last second. The weapon skidded across the grass. Sakura was on her knees as a result of ducking, and Sasuke was standing in front of her.

"Leave her alone." he demanded.

_Cause I've been down and I've been crawling  
Won't back down no more _

Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
Down on me, I'm still standing  
Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
Conscience clear, I'm still standing here

"Well,well. Looks like the night in shining armor has finally showed up to save his princess." Kabuto mocked. Sakura looked up at Sasuke. Once again, she was being a nuisance to him. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen!

"Shut the hell up, Kabuto. You know I could beat you in a battle." Sasuke threatened.

"Oh really? Would you like to test that theory?" Kabuto held out a kunai and Sasuke back up, bringing out another one, to match Kabuto's.

"You come near her, and I won't hesitate to kill you. You're not the one training me."

_Burns like a thousand stars, though you are light years away  
burns like a thousand stars or more  
You're up there, you're always with me  
smiling down on me  
Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
down on me, I'm still standing  
can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
conscience clear, I'm still standing here_

Kabuto stepped closer. So did Sasuke. "Sakura..." he whispered.

Sakura merely looked up again. "Yes?" her voice could barely be heard.

"Get out of here. I don't want to hurt either of you."

Sakura said nothing. But she did not move. Instead, the kunoichi shook her head and stood. "No. I'll fight with you if I have to."

Sasuke got distracted for a split second and looked back at Sakura...

A dangerous move.

_It's something sacred, something so beautiful  
Something quiet to ease my mind  
when the pressure's taking me over and over  
cause I've been down and I've been crawling  
pushed around and always falling  
You're up there, you're always with me  
smiling down on me_.

Kabuto concentrated a large amount of chakra in his feet and ran towards them both, throwing his kunai. Sasuke barely held his arm up to stop it. He swatted it away and ran towards Kabuto. "Get out of here. _Now!_" Sasuke yelled after before he went head-to-head with Kabuto.

'No!' Sakura shouted in her head. She ran up a tree that had a branch just above the fight. With the chakra in her feet, she ran up and onto said branch. She pulled out a few shuriken and threw them and Kabuto's head.

Almost immediately, he looked up and jumped back. Sakura swung on the branch and stopped the chakra flow. She was about to fall on Kabuto, who threw another shuriken at her. Sakura caught it once more and landed on her feet. As she threw it, Sasuke pushed her out of the way, resulting in many kunai being flung at him from a trap Sakura didn't notice she set off.

Sasuke had many kunai, shuriken, _and _a few needles in him.

_Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
down on me, I'm still standing  
Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
Conscience clear, I'm still standing here_

"I knew you wouldn't last with that little distraction around. I'll be seeing you later, Sasuke." And with a wave, Kabuto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'No...' Sakura stared as Sasuke fell to the ground. Luckily, she was an advance medic-nin.

"Hold still, Sasuke! I know what to do!"

Sasuke stared in surprise as he watched her easily heal his wounds. She had improved greatly. Was it possible he underestimated her? As he watched the green chakra flow from her hands, and his blood slowly diminished, he noticed how easy this was for her. Sakura noticed as well.

"Yes. I've been training as well. This happens to be my specialty." she bragged.

When Sasuke was fully healed, he stood up. Sakura did the same.

_Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
down on me, I'm still standing here  
Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
Conscience clear, I'm still standing here_

"Sakura. You..."

Sakura blinked. "Yes...?"

"You need to leave." Sasuke stated.

"What? But Sasuke.."

Sasuke turned towards her. His sharingan was revealed. The Uchiha was threatening her! "No, Sakura. You need to leave... _now._" he moved closer and held a firm grip on her wrists. "Wait for me. But never... _never _come after me again. Got that?" Sasuke growled, "Now leave."

"No Sasuke, wait..." Sakura protested.

Sasuke's glare became even more intimidating. "I need you to leave now. Or I'll make you leave."

Sakura looked down at the grass, letting the tears fall. Sasuke's grip was now released. "Alright." Sakura walked past him, her head hung. She turned back to look at him once more. "I'll... I'll wait for you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's sharingan was no longer visible. "Thank you." he said before leaving.

With that... Sakura made her way back to Konoha. She would rather wait for the one she loved than live with the bastard who separated them in the first place.


End file.
